1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for recognizing touch on a touch panel and particularly a method of recognizing touch on a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, car navigation systems have advanced toward high performance and diversification. There is continuous growth in the number of electronic apparatuses equipped with optically transparent touch panels in front of their display devices such as liquid crystal panels. A user of such electronic apparatus operates it by pressing a touch panel with a finger or a stylus while visually observing the display device through the touch panel.
According to working principle and transmission medium, touch panel has four types of resistance capacitance, infra-red, and surface acoustic-wave. Capacitive touch panel has been widely used for its higher sensitivity and lower touch pressure required.
Working principle of capacitive touch panel is as follows: distribution of capacitance on the touch panel is changed by finger touch, the change of distribution of capacitance is detected and a touch position is obtained. However, if the finger is coated by an insulator such as gloves, touch cannot be recognized, thereby causing inconvenience to users.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of recognizing touch that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.